


Geriatric Viagroid

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Porn, Season 3 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's upset that Mickey fucked Angie so when Ned comes into the store looking for him, he can't help but turn the tables on Mickey.</p><p>Season 3 feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geriatric Viagroid

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Shameless shit show tonight, I decided to post this because I miss the old Ian and Mickey.

Ian was in a horrible mood and not just because Liam actually pissed in his cereal that morning.

When Mickey confirmed Ian’s suspicions that he fucked Angie Zago, Ian could feel the familiar red, hot anger building inside of him. It didn’t any hurt less that Mickey fucked a girl rather than a guy, in fact, it kind of felt worse.

 Mickey fucked her to deny who he was.

 The thought of anyone fucking, let alone touching Mickey made Ian taste blood in his mouth. It was bad enough that he had to keep his and Mickey’s relationship on the down low, but now he had to deal with Mickey flaunting his fuck in front of his face? Nope, Ian had had enough.

 He could tell that Mickey knew something was up when Mickey kept staring at him from the corner of the store. Ian chose to purposely ignore him and he knew it was grating on Mickey’s nerves.

 “Yo, Gallagher! The fucks up with you?” Mickey struts over, scrunching up his eyebrows in the process.

 Ian rolls his eyes in response and sighs heavily,”Nothing.”

 Ian’s one worded answer seems to annoy Mickey further, for he gets right in Ian’s face. “Jesus, is it your time of the month or somethin’?”

Ian finally looks up at Mickey for the first time in over an hour and plasters on his sweetest smile. “Nope, but you better hope Angie gets hers soon since you fucked her and all. Wouldn’t want the town slut to be your new baby mama.”

 Mickey gawks at his statement before laughing, “You’re really giving me shit over that?  I’ve been fucking Angie since I was fifteen.”

Ian shakes his head and stands up, walking over to the soda aisle with Mickey following closely behind. He starts to restock the soda when Mickey slaps it out of his hand, making the product spill all over the recently cleaned floor.

“What the fuck?! I just cleaned the floors!” Ian shouts, turning around and getting in Mickey’s face.

He towers over Mickey, but that doesn’t intimidate the shorter man whatsoever. Ian is a pretty good fighter but he doesn’t stand a chance against Mickey.

 “The fuck you actin’ like such a little bitch for, man? You think we’re fuckin’ girlfriend and boyfriend? Well we ain’t, so get that through your thick fuckin’ ginger head.”

Ian can feel his eyes fill with tears but he looks away in time before any can fall from his eyes. He won’t cry in front of Mickey, he refuses to. If Mickey doesn’t give a fuck about him then fine, he won’t give a fuck either.

The next day continues the same as before, both boys ignoring each other, neither wanting to be the first person to give in and apologize. That is, until a familiar older man walks through the door.

 Ian looks up when he hears the bell chime, signaling that a customer just walked through the door. Ian blanches when he realizes its Ned. He didn’t expect to ever see Ned again, let alone in the Southside. The fuck is he doing here?

Mickey seems to take an interest in Ned’s arrival too, because he looks him up and down with a sneer on his face. “Yo, Gramps! The nursing home’s down the street.”

Ned looks at him with amusement before strolling over to where Ian is sitting at the register, eyeing Ian up and down appreciatively.

 “Hey there, sexy.” Ned winks at Ian with a small smile on his face.

Ian raises an eyebrow at his remark and glances briefly at Mickey, noticing the way his fists are clenched in a death grip and how his eyes are narrowed into slits. Ian wasn’t going to lead Ned on initially, but seeing Mickey’s reaction to Ned’s presence makes Ian acutely aware of the fact that he could have some fun with this. Give Mickey a taste of his own medicine.

“ Hey. What brings you to the Southside?” Ian purposely leans forward, flexing his biceps and lowering his voice seductively.

He can tell that Ned likes the change in attitude by the way his tongue flicks out to lick his lips. “Oh you know. Just wanted to get a little gingersnap.”

 Ian internally rolls his eyes at the corny line but forces out a laugh for Ned’s benefit. “So you’ve missed me then, huh?”

Ned nods eagerly, putting his hand on top of Ian’s and lowering his voice, “You and your cock.”

This is the moment Mickey chooses to walk over and shove his way in between them. “You gonna buy something or not, fuck face?”

Ned’s face changes to one of surprise as he takes in Mickey’s aggressive stance. Ian can’t help but snicker at Mickey’s obvious jealousy. Doesn’t feel good, huh?

 Ned grabs a bag of chips from behind him and places it on the counter, raising his eyebrows at Mickey. “There. I’m buying something.”

Mickey takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes never leaving Ned.

 “So, are you free anytime soon?” Ned asks Ian suggestively.

“I get off in a couple of hours.” Ian says nonchalantly.

Ned takes the opportunity to turn the situation even more awkward than it already is.

“Yes you will. Get off I mean,” he winks.

Ian rolls his eyes internally once more. What is up with older guys and the corny jokes? Jesus.

 “We have some depends in the back if you’re running low,” Mickey taunts Ned.

Ian tries to stifle back a laugh as Ned shakes his head and asks, “Did I do something to offend him or…?”

Ian shrugs his shoulders, “He’s not a people person.”

Ned pays for the chips and barely gets past Mickey, who refuses to move to let the older man get by.

 “See you tonight. The bar at 51st,” Ned gives Ian one last look of lust before he walks out of the store.

Mickey watches him get into his car and leave before he turns to Ian, “I think he left his blinker on.”

Ian rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat, “You done with the old people jokes yet?”

Mickey walks up to Ian with crossed arms, leaving only a couple inches of space between them.

“It’s not my fault you’re into dudes who need a little blue pill to get it up,” he runs a thumb across his nose and stares at Ian anxiously. “So, you two go star gazing together and shit? Or you get a dog with a little sweater?”

 Ian smirks, “Nah, we mostly just fuck. Like you and Angie.”

 Mickey swallows hard and uncrosses his arms, pacing in the space between them. “Will you fucking let that shit go? Why the fuck does it bother you so badly?”

Ian grabs Mickey’s arm and pulls him close, leaving no space between them. “Why the fuck does it bother you that I fuck Ned?”

Mickey growls low in his chest and brings his blue eyes to Ian’s, “It doesn’t,” he says stiffly.

Ian trails his hand down Mickey’s arm to the front of his jeans, “So you won’t care if I call him to come back here and fuck in the back?”

Mickey roughly grabs Ian’s hand and searches his eyes, whatever he finds making him bite his lip and lean forward slowly, inching his lips closer to Ian’s. “Fuck you.”

Ian’s warm breath ghosts over Mickey’s face, “Please.”

 Mickey groans and closes the space between them, tentatively pressing their lips together. Ian feels a fire ignite at the contact and he grabs Mickey’s face roughly. He swipes his tongue against Mickey’s bottom lip, seeking entrance and Mickey opens his mouth to oblige.

Mickey is the first to pull away, gulping in some much needed air, “I want you.”

Those three little words set Ian off as he tugs Mickey by the hand, locking the front door and leading him to the back room. They proceed to pull off every article of clothing the other is wearing. Ian immediately gets down on his knees in front of Mickey, stroking Mickey’s cock to hardness before bringing his mouth to swallow him down.

“Fuck, Ian.” Mickey hisses out between clenched teeth, eyes glazing over from the sight of Ian sucking him.

Ian continues to swallow Mickey down, twirling his tongue around the head, reveling in the familiar taste that’s pure Mickey. Mickey’s breaths quicken as Ian speeds up his movements, sucking harder than before. It’s not long before Mickey comes, his stomach clenching and his eyes squeezing shut as he bites his bottom lip to keep from making noise.

Ian swallows everything Mickey gives him and grins at Mickey’s wrecked state. His pale skin is red and flushed and his eyes are bright, his face set in complete bliss.

Mickey cocks an eyebrow at him and scoffs, “Will you quit starin’? Might as well take a fuckin’ picture.”

Ian reaches for the phone in the pocket of his jeans that are on the floor and laughs when Mickey throws the jeans over his shoulders, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Gallagher.”

Mickey proceeds to bend over and grabs onto the shelf, “You gonna get on me or what?”

Not one to deny him, Ian grabs the discarded jeans and pointedly pulls out the lube and a condom from the pocket. Mickey just smirks and watches Ian put on the condom as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his dick.

Mickey swallows heavily when Ian coats his fingers with the substance, warming it with his hands. He breaches Mickey’s entrance with a single digit and moans as he pushes in. He starts to pump his finger, reveling in the way Mickey opens up for him. Ian’s just adding a second finger when Mickey groans in annoyance, “Hurry the fuck up already.”

Ian adds a third finger and warms when Mickey can’t help the little moan that escapes his lips. He fingers him for a couple of minutes longer before he pulls out, positioning himself against Mickey. He rubs his dick along Mickey’s crack and can’t help but ask, “You ready for me?”

“If you don’t get in me right now I’m leaving you to jerk yourself off…” Mickey breaks off with a grunt at Ian’s unexpected thrust.

The warm, slick heat of Mickey is driving Ian wild. No matter how many times he and Mickey fuck, he’ll never get over how perfectly they seem to fit. The way Mickey lets go of control as Ian fucks into him with everything he has, the little grunts and swears that leave Mickey’s mouth. He starts with deep and slow thrusts but once he feels his impending orgasm, he quickens the pace.

Ian leans over Mickey, his chest up against Mickey’s back as he brings a hand to cover Mickey’s own, tightening his grip over Mickey’s fingers. He imagines the day Mickey will let them hold hands but this little piece of him that Mickey gives to Ian is enough for now.

The sounds of their fucking echoes in the small room and with one clench from Mickey, he comes, bringing his lips to the back of Mickey’s neck briefly in a barely there kiss. He reluctantly pulls out of Mickey and ties the condom off. He throws it in the trash and watches as Mickey hurriedly gets dressed.

“I won’t see Ned, you know.”

Mickey looks up and tries to remain blank faced, but Ian can see the brief flicker of happiness in his eyes. Mickey then clears his throat and pushes past Ian, “Whatever, man.”

Mickey can pretend he doesn’t care all he wants, but now Ian knows better.


End file.
